1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a performance tone providing apparatus, performance tone providing system, and performance tone providing method that provide musical tones sounded from predetermined musical instruments for the user, and a communication terminal used in the performance tone providing system, and a program for implementing the performance tone providing method, as well as a storage medium storing the program.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wide variety of musical instruments have been provided in the field of music for long times. These musical instruments enable users to enjoy performance by listening to musical tones sounded from the musical instruments according to their performing operations.
However, to enjoy performance by a desired musical instrument, a musical instrument that may be freely used by the user needs to really exist in the vicinity of the user. Thus, to satisfy the user's requirement to play a desired musical instrument, he/she needs to purchase or borrow the musical instrument. On the other hand, it is possible for the user to play a desired musical instrument if he/she comes to a musical instrument shop where a number of musical instruments are displayed. However, due to limitations of musical instrument display space in a musical instrument shop, limitations are inevitably imposed on the types of musical instruments to be displayed in the shop, and therefore, the user cannot always play a desired musical instrument.